1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a setting method and a computer readable recording medium having program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been known electronic devices capable of recording information on a user's activities in daily life (i.e. life log).
For example, a terminal device called as a smart watch recently developed can detect a distance or a period of time while a user is jogging and store it therein or in a server connected via a network.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-297126 published on Dec. 21, 2004, discloses a terminal device for recording a user's activities and downloading software during a period of time when the user is likely not to use the terminal device.
While it is desirable for the terminal devices such as a smart watch to suppress power consumption because they are driven by a battery, the processing for acquiring life log tends to increase power consumption because it activates various sensors. Further, in the case of putting power supply of various sensors to an off state or a sleep state, a wait time is necessary to activate the terminal devices when a user is going to use them.
Thus, for conventional electronic devices capable of recording life log, it has been impossible to improve user convenience sufficiently while suppressing power consumption.